


Clarity. [Translated to Spanish]

by Cazuelin



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flashbacks, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: Cuatro evalúa su relación con Tris y piensa en lo que realmente quiere. Songfic Clarity. Final alternativo a Divergente, por lo tanto, los siguientes dos libros no suceden. Cuatro y Eric son un poco OOC y esto es un poco entrecortada.Contiene Tris/Cuatro, con el tiempo, Eric/Cuatro//Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró de golpe, y se encontró solo, dejó que la primer lagrima cayera. Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos y gritó en silencio. Recordando que hace sólo unos minutos esas manos habían sido apartadas con dureza por la joven Dauntless y sintió otra lágrima caer por su cara, una vez, dos veces, hasta que sintió que su cabeza le dolía lo suficiente como para perdonarse por una pequeña fracción de todos sus errores.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631160) by [operationgenocide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/operationgenocide/pseuds/operationgenocide). 



> Disclaimer: This work does not belong to me, credits to its original author. I only translated it into Spanish.  
> Nota: Este trabajo no me pertenece, créditos a su autor original. Sólo lo traduje al español.

| _ **Claridad.**_ |

Se inclinó hacia ella, pasando sus manos callosas por sus brazos pálidos. Tris le dio una mirada con una sonrisa suave, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Se obligó a darle un cuidado vistazo a ella y le acarició la mejilla suave con el pulgar. Tris era extremadamente femenina, ella estaba vestida con ropa de color rojo y amarillo, y estaba seguro de que fácilmente aquello que tenían podría confundirse con una bonita amistad. Tris se apoyó en él, dándole un beso con los labios cerca de su boca. Con un suspiro apenas audible, él la sentó cerca de él y tiró de su novia en un beso dulce, apretando sus manos pequeñas y sonriendo en el beso.

"Hay que ir", susurró. "Tenemos que volver al cuarto de los iniciados. Mañana es importante, Tris. Sabes que lo es."

Ella retrocedió ante sus palabras, rubor suave en sus mejillas y el ceño fruncido adornando su atractivo rostro cuando se deslizó fuera de la cama y buscó la chaqueta negra que la chica Dauntless parecía adorar.

"Tobías ..."

Él la miró con una mirada interrogante. Ella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, como si una pregunta no formulada hubiera sido contestada.

"No importa." Ella se agitó un poco, casi vacilante hacia él antes de agarrar la manija de la puerta y salir. "Adiós."

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró de golpe, y se encontró solo, dejó que la primer lagrima cayera. Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos y gritó en silencio. Recordando que hace sólo unos minutos esas manos habían sido apartadas con dureza por la joven Dauntless y sintió otra lágrima caer por su cara, una vez, dos veces, hasta que sintió que su cabeza le dolía lo suficiente como para perdonarse por una pequeña fracción de todos sus errores.

_Inmersión caliente en ondas congeladas._

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, el único pensamiento en su mente era lo mucho que preferiría mejillas con barba, en lugar de una piel suave como la de Tris, aparentemente perfecta. ¿Cómo es que preferiría mucho más las características de hombres en lugar de los increíblemente femenino de su novia?

_Donde el pasado vuelve a la vida._

Se acordó de su iniciación, la forma en que el chico que llegó de Sabiduría había parecido tan perfecto, tan impresionante. Recordó un combate con él, recordó la voz áspera burlándose de él.  _"Vamos, Eaton."_ su tono aburrido.  _"Usted debe saber luchar, ¿verdad? No puedes ser en serio tan patético."_ Como era de esperar, su compañero de entrenamiento había salido victorioso, como no recordarlo. Se acordó de despertar en la enfermería, una morena muy tatuada sonriendo hacia él, preguntándole si sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Él respondió con un no, y la enfermera Dauntless procedió, con una gran satisfacción, a informarle del _niño rubio_ que le había llevado a una cama de hospital vacío y exigió un tratamiento inmediato.

_Combatir el miedo, aunque que el dolor egoísta._

Después de eso, Eric le había arrastrado a las habitaciones de sparring todas las noches durante su iniciación, negándose a dejar que él sea una ramita con poco o ningún músculo.

A pesar de que él había desarrollado respeto por él, Eric siguió siendo descuidado sin piedad y se mantiene de forma rápida en el primer lugar de la clasificación. Le ha impresionado, envidioso del chico que llegó de Sabiduría, deseando poder ser menos aburrido mientras el otro no lo era.

Él dudaba que alguien hiriera a Eric, aunque sea ligeramente. Y él sabía que través de la iniciación había desarrollado un agolpamiento con el otro iniciado, y prefiere estar rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Eric antes que hacerle daño. Eso definitivamente vale la pena, ver las sonrisas ocultas y el brillo de orgullo en sus ojos, cuando Tobías se posicionó en el décimo lugar.

_Valió la pena cada vez._

Tardó semanas antes de que Eric se diera cuenta, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de sus miradas persistentes y admiración claramente en sus ojos oscuros.

Semanas después de que se diera cuenta de la cercanía que habían compartido había tenido un efecto sobre Tobías. Eric había estado distante desde entonces, nunca le toca durante más de unos pocos segundos, rompiendo el contacto visual mientras se ponía incómodo.

A veces, deseó que Eric no se hubiera dado cuenta, y a veces deseaba Eric sentir lo mismo.

Si eso hubiera sucedido, él no estaría mintiendo en este cuarto solo, recordando el pasado, y deseando que Eric no se hubiera vuelto tan distante después de convertirse en el líder Dauntless.

_Quedarse quieto justo antes de que choque._

Recordaba con toda claridad cómo perdió su primer beso. Había sido justo después de que se había hecho su tatuaje en la espalda, y él había agarrado la mano de Eric y ni una sola vez volteo a mirar por encima de su hombro ya que sabía que Eric tenía el ceño fruncido. Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos y el tatuador se retiró de la sala, gritando algo sobre un espejo en la habitación y diciendo que volvería en un momento, sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

_Porque los dos sabemos cómo termina este._

Había apretado sus labios contra los de Eric, envolvió con sus brazos débiles el cuello del rubio durante unos segundos en silencio. Parecía que Eric había recuperado su conmoción rápidamente, pues empujó a Tobías y después de murmurar una frase aguda salió de la habitación, su fuerte rostro oculto.

_Un reloj avanza hasta que se rompe el cristal._

Su cabeza se llenó de mortificación durante unos cuantos minutos, llorando un poco en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia el espejo y miraba su espalda. La oscuridad, remolinos y los símbolos de las facciones le hizo sentir completo, salvo por la sensación de vacío que tenía en su corazón.

_Y me ahogo en ti;_

Él negó con la cabeza un poco, arrastrándose a sí mismo a las memorias deprimentes que llevaba a su alrededor. Se incorporó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él con un suspiro.

_Porque usted es el pedazo de mí._

Se encontró enfrente del apartamento del líder Eric, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano mientras llamaba a la puerta, nervioso. Deseo no estarlo. Oyó un gruñido suave, antes de que la puerta se abriera con una mueca de saludo familiar. "¿Que deseas?" la expresión fría en su rostro se llevó a cabo en un resplandor. Eric lo miró.

"A ti." Tobías murmuró, antes de ocultar su rostro en sus manos.

_Persiguiendo implacablemente._

Se desplomó en los brazos del rubio, con una crisis de llanto y tristeza por los recuerdos que lo habían visitado. Lloró y lloró y Eric lo arrastró hasta su apartamento con la respiración acelerada.

_Todavía lucho y yo no sé por qué._

"Cuatro." Eric murmuró. Él miró hacia arriba, echando un vistazo a las características de Eric antes de gemir casi en silencio y volver a caer en los brazos del otro.

_Si nuestro amor es la tragedia._

"Te amo." Tobías murmuró. "Eric, te amo."

Él sintió la otra mano acariciar su espalda de manera constante.

"Lo sé, cuatro. Lo sé."

_¿Por qué eres mi remedio?_

"No podemos seguir huyendo de esto." Eric murmuró, frunciéndose el ceño a sí mismo.

Tobías asintió contra el pecho del otro.

"Yo también te amo." Eric murmuró finalmente, antes de arrastrarlo junto a él a la cama.

_Si la locura de nuestro amor._

"Esto no está bien. Se supone que debes estar con la estirada." Eric murmuró, sintiendo a Tobías tensarse en sus brazos.

_¿Dónde está mi claridad?_

"¿Me amas?" Tobías levantó la vista, mirando los ojos del hombre que ama.

"Lo hago.”

_Si nuestro amor es una tragedia,_

_¿Por qué eres mi remedio?_

Esa noche, se pasaron horas dándose besos suaves y advertencias de que, si no se iba ahora, tendría que romper con Tris y quedarse con él.

Él asintió con la cabeza en cada una de esas advertencias.

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti." murmuró mientras lo atacaba el sueño.

"El mero acto de valentía me basta, cuatro."

_Si la locura de nuestro amor,_

_¿Dónde está mi claridad?_

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba en silencio mientras Eric y Cuatro entraron en el Pit, con las manos entrelazadas.

_Camina a través de un desfile de color rojo_

Siguieron caminando, Cuatro ligeramente inclinado hacia Eric cuando llegaron a la mesa del líder. Max envió una sonrisa a Eric, quien sonrió en respuesta. No es que Cuatro se preocupaba, por supuesto. Él era demasiado feliz.

_Y se niegan a hacer las paces._

Tris lo observaba, con los ojos entrecerrados. Le articula un  _SE_ _ACABÓ_  a ella, y supo por su reacción que había entendido lo que había dicho.

_Corta profundidad a través de nuestra tierra,_

_y nos hace olvidar todo el sentido común._

Finalmente es feliz, aunque siente lástima al ver a Tris llorar y ser abrazada por Christina.

_No hable mientras trato de salir,_

_Porque los dos sabemos lo que vamos a elegir._

Se levantó, acompañada por Christina mientras le envía una última mirada a él, con la esperanza de que él corriera hacia ella y la besara. Él frunció el ceño, y se inclinó ligeramente hacia arriba para presionar un casto beso en el cuello de Eric.

La puerta se cerró.

_Si se tira entonces. Voy a empujar demasiado profundo,_

_y yo voy a caer de vuelta a ti._

Eric no lucha contra la sonrisa en su cara y cuatro sonrió ante eso. Él se alegró de haber tomado la decisión correcta, y se deshizo de la sensación de vacío en su corazón. La única cosa que le haría aún más feliz es él nunca hablar con Tris de nuevo.

_¿Dónde está mi claridad?_

De pronto recordó lo que Eric le había dicho el día en el salón de tatuajes, aquella frase aguda que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

**"Te estaré esperando."**

**Author's Note:**

> Si hay un error de traducción favor de decirme, a veces se me pasan algunos errorcitos :v


End file.
